


Hathaway's song

by RickardoTheAvacardo



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickardoTheAvacardo/pseuds/RickardoTheAvacardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis catches Hathaway singing at his flat and he sounds beautiful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hathaway's song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlbsurfinbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbsurfinbird/gifts).



> Beta reader MissionImpossible  
> For the lovely Owlbsurfinbird for being very supportive about my works so far :)  
> I'm taking a break from the Emily works as I've ran out of ideas for it at the moment

During the last ten minutes of their work shift Hathaway asked Lewis if he wanted to come to his flat for a drink. Lewis was glad that he had been invited to Hathaway's, he had never been to Hathaway's that much as they were either spending their off duty time at a pub, at Lewis's or by themselves.

He was told to be at Hathaway's at 7pm for dinner , Lewis liked it when Hathaway cooked as he always knew that if Hathaway made something it was guaranteed to be edible.(Unfortunately Lewis wasn't gifted when it came to cooking).

" What's on the menu for this evening ?" Robbie asked with a small smile on his face.

" Chicken soup homemade of course" Hathaway replied 

" I'm looking forward to it" 

Hathaway let out a small smile before he went home to prepare the food for the meal.

 

_____________________________________

7pm couldn't have come around any slower for Robbie. At quarter to seven he texted Hathaway to tell him that he was on his way over. 

When he got to Hathaway's he noticed that Hathaway's door was unlocked which was unusual for him as he always locked the door as soon as it was dark. 

Robbie rang the doorbell but he got no answer , he didn't want to let himself in as he didn't want to make things awkward.

After standing outside for five minutes Robbie had to let himself in despite every instinct telling him not to.

" James?" Robbie called.

" I hear the drizzle of the rain ,Like a memory it falls, Soft and warm continuing Tapping on my roof and walls." 

" James what are you-" 

" And from the shelter of my mind, Through the window of my eyes I gaze beyond the rain-drenched streets, To England where my heart lies "

Robbie went to where the sound was coming from and stood there and listened to James sing , he sounded beautiful .

" My mind's distracted and diffused ,My thoughts are many miles away, They lie with you when you're asleep, And kiss you when you start your day".

James then turned around and began to start singing the next verse when he saw that Robbie was standing on the other side of the kitchen staring at him, James then quickly turned the cd player off and turned around to face where his soup was, while going bright red and Robbie noticed every detail.

" James?" he asked softly 

" I'm sorry sir" James said rather to quickly .

Robbie then knew that James calling him sir really showed how embarrassed the lad was.

" James there's no need to be afraid soft lad" 

" Really ?" James asked quietly not taking his eyes off the soup.

" Your singing was... beautiful lad" Robbie said as he walked over to James and put his hand on his shoulder.

" It was?" James asked awkwardly

" Yes it truly was and I'm not just saying that either".

Both men fell silent for a minute, eventually Robbie broke the silence.

" When did you learn to sing like that?" Robbie asked as he got two bowls out from the cupboard.

" I used to sing a bit at school" 

" Like how you used to row a bit" Robbie said while chuckling 

" Yeah " James said letting a small smile get past.

" You can turn the song back on if you like" Robbie said gently 

" Um...." 

" I won't laugh at you , you have a beautiful voice lad" 

James turned on the cd and began to sing again , Robbie smiling as he heard every word 

" And as a song I was writing is left undone , I don't know why I spend my time, Writing songs I can't believe, With words that tear and strain to rhyme. And so you see I have come to doubt, All that I once held as true ,I stand alone without beliefs, The only truth I know is you " 

The last verse was the bit that Robbie adored the most.

" And as I watch the drops of rain, Weave their weary paths and die, I know that I am like the rain, There but for the grace of you go I." 

When the song finished Robbie couldn't help but smile and clap for James, James blushed then served the meal to Robbie.

" Is that one of your favourite songs?" Robbie asked 

" Yes it was one of my mums favourite songs to" James replied quietly

" Do you sing it to remember her?"

" That's one of the reasons Robbie" James said as he was finishing his soup.

" What's the other reason then?" Robbie asked while looking at the cd.

" I sing it because its a relaxing song especially after a horrific case" 

" I agree soft lad" Robbie said gently 

James then collected the bowls and put them near the sink to be washed up tomorrow. James then sat down on the couch with a bottle of red wine in his arms. Robbie and James drank long into the night therefore Robbie had to spend the night on James's couch , he knew it would kill his back but for once he didn't care.

" Goodnight Robbie" 

" Goodnight James" 

After James went upstairs Robbie began to let his mind wonder about James, he is a good singer an excellent cook and Robbie couldn't help but thinking that James's talents didn't stop there.

**Author's Note:**

> The song James was singing is called Kathy's song by Simon and Garfunkel


End file.
